Another Drink?
by SalvatoreStoleMyHeart
Summary: "Do you want another drink?" Tobias asked Tris. They'd left their friends to each go their seperate way home, but as they approached one of the station on the Red Line Subway, neither of them wanted to call it a night just yet. "Sure", Tris replied and Tobias chuckled nervously. He hadn't expected her to agree, especially since what happened the last time they were drinking alone.


_AN: After some great feedback received through PMs and BK2U, I have revisited this chapter and made some adjustments._

 _AN: This is my first time writing a fanfiction for the Divergent series. I wanted to try a new style of writing where it was mainly other characters describing the interaction between the two main characters. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

 _Of course, all copyright goes to Veronica Roth!_

* * *

"Do you want another drink?" Tobias asked Tris.

They'd left their friends to each go their seperate way home, but as they approached one of the station on the Red Line Subway, neither of them wanted to call it a night just yet.

"Sure", Tris replied and Tobias chuckled nervously. He hadn't expected her to agree, especially since what happened the last time they were drinking together. As soon as Tris had given her answer, she felt her mouth suddenly go dry and she wondered whether going out with Tobias for another drink was a good idea after all? She liked him and thought that he was a good person despite the strong facade that he tries to put on. She definitely wanted to spend some one on one time with him, without it necessarily leading to anything more. Friends of opposite gender could go for drinks together without it meaning anything, right? thought Tris.

"How about we go to Erudite?" Tris suggested.

"That bar huh," Tobias replied with a raised eyebrow which made Tris smile. She never thought that Erudite would hold some kind of memory for Tobias as it did for her.

Erudite was the bar where their story really began. It was a local bar which they both often went to for a couple of drinks with friends, but neither have been able to see it the same way since _that_ night. On their individual way to work, both Tris and Tobias have to walk by that bar, and every single time, they both see the spot where things got a little heated between the two of them. The office where they both work at is a rumour mill and they were both surprised that neither of them had been caught that night.

"Maybe not... I mean, we could go back and join Zeke and Uriah again? We've only left 5 minutes ago, I'm sure they'll still be there," suggested Tris once more.

"Could do... Do you want to?" asked Tobias. Although it was the safe option, Tris didn't want to go back with the group. She was oddly content knowing that she might spend some time with just Tobias. 'Just as friends!', Tris reminded herself once more. After her silence, Tobias decided to take the lead and started walking in the opposite direction that they had come from. As they walked, Tobias started leading them towards an alley off the main street with minimal lights.

"Is this the part where you kill me?", asked Tris.

"I've got you, don't worry. I know where we're going," replied Tobias easily. Chicago was a large city, but Tobias walked the streets like he knew it like the back of his hand. They turned a corner and ended right in front of The Pit. "Good enough right? I don't think we'll bump into anyone we know here," he continued as they both made their way inside the bar.

* * *

As Tris and Tobias arrived at The Pit, they were oblivious to the fact that Christina and Tori were there too. The girls watched them enter the bar and quickly come back out with a beer each and settled at one of the tables outside.

Spring was creeping in, but tonight the air was crisp and just chilly enough to have a light jacket on. Both girls watched the couple talking with the occasional smile thrown at each other.

"It's cute, I think. Tobias and Tris" started Tori. "He's really taken her under his wing since she joined the office just a few months ago."

"Yeah, Zeke and Tobias really have welcomed her. I'm surprised Tobias has taken a liking in her. He's so broody and only really talks to the people he knows like Zeke and Uriah. He usually takes ages before warming up to new starters. But yeah, it's nice that Tris feels comfortable enough to go for drinks with them, even if it's just the one. It's clear that between the three of them it's a very platonic relationship. They will tease Tris all day long, but I think they'd be my her side in a heartbeat if needed. It's as if she's always been working with us now- she's settled in so well. What do you think of Tris?" asked Tori.

"She's good. We're in the same team so I work quite closely with her on a regular basis, she knows her shit. I train her to do something once, and she simply gets it and starts the task right away. It's amazing," replied Christina. "She's a bit too quiet sometimes though and I want to know what's going on in there," she continued, pointing at her forehead.

They turned their gaze to see Tris throw her head back laughing at something Tobias had said. Tobias was looking at Tris in a way that neither Tori nor Christina could quite place. It was a protective yet adoring look. One that neither of the girls have seen on Tobias before.

"Is it just me, or do they look relatively cosy with one another?" started Christina again.

"I was just thinking that. I've seen Tris out drinking with just Zeke before, and there were no longing looks from either of them. This seems a little... different," observed Tori. "I mean, they were out drinking with Zeke, Uriah, Nita and Peter earlier. Do you think Zeke left the group to go home, or that Tris and Tobias left the group to come here? Alone, but together?"

"Surely you don't think that...? Nooo. You don't think there's something happening between Tobias and Tris do you?" asked Christina. Tori didn't reply but kept her look on the couple and Christina followed her gaze. "She started only 6 months ago, it's not possible. She would have told me if there was something going on. We're friends and we're in the same team!" exclaimed Christina.

"Keep it down, would you?" said Tori as she made Christina turn her back towards the couple just as Tris looked their way, furrowed her brows and turned back to Tobias after not recognising the strangers. "If you keep talking that loudly they'll notice us and we won't have any answers as to what is happening between them. As for Tris not telling you about her and Tobias, it's probably because you're Christina! You don't keep your mouth shut. It's also Tris we're talking about here. Quiet, mostly keeps to herself Tris."

When they turned back around, Tris and Tobias were nowhere to be seen. The girls looked around to see if they could see the couple walking off with no success. They were both a little disappointed that they wouldn't find out tonight what the deal was between those two. As they were about to accept the situation, the couple walked with another drink in hand and this time settled on a bench right outside the door. The girls observed the distance between the two friends and came to the conclusion that they were sitting at a good enough distance from each other, however their bodies were angled towards each other. Tobias scooted a little closer as he observed something Tris was talking about with her shoes. He must have said something sarcastic as Tris snapped her head up to look at him with an open mouth. He laughed out loud and she slapped him lightly on the arm. Tobias grabbed her arm and held it for a second before leaning in and placing his forehead against Tris'. Christina and Tori could see Tris close her eyes and a smile forming on her lips. They sat back up and resumed their conversation as if nothing had happened. Tobias leaned in again, whispered something and brushed his lips against hers before they both backed away from each other smiling slightly.

"Oh- kaaay, that is past friendship. That is not platonic, Tori!" half whispered Christina and Tori shushed her.

Tris placed her hand on Tobias' knee and he looked at her weirdly. She quickly retracted her hand as he laughed and circled his arm around her waist scooting her closer to him. She placed her hand back on his knee, but not before punching him affectionately first and they resumed their conversation with one another.

"This is far more entertaining than I thought it would be. It's like watching some sort of sitcom and I'm just rooting for this couple to just get together already!" replied Tori. "Why are you making such a fuss about these two anyway?"

"Tori! This is Tris and Tobias we're talking about. Tris and Tobias from work! Not just random strangers, or friends that have known each other for ages. It's Tris and Tobias!" repeated Christina. Tori looked at her quizzically not understand her friend's reasoning, so Christina continued "It's just that Tris is this sweet, quiet, grounded, down to earth girl. Then there's Tobias who is mysterious and broody. He hangs out only with a couple of people at the office and is just so hard to read. I never know whether he's in a good mood or not. Don't get me wrong, I've seen them talk in the office before and occasionally Tobias laughs at what she says. Seeing them here tonight though is like seeing two completely different people. Tris is talking, and seems genuinely happy and Tobias has actual facial expressions going on. Maybe they're just actually themselves with one another?"

They both stayed silent as the conversation from the couple drifted to their ears.

"What do you want?", Tobias' voice carried over, as he once again placed his forehead against hers.

"I don't know. I don't know what I want, Tobias", Tris replied timidly. "But this would be a good start," she said and leaned in to kiss Tobias fully on the lips.

"Nope. That did not happen. Bold move, Tris! Tobias and Tris? What I really want to understand though is when did they become this secretive couple and why hasn't anyone spotted anything before?" asked Christina, not wanting to believe what she just saw.

Tobias stood up and held his hand out for Tris. She grabbed her bag, took Tobias' hand and together walked to the streets.

"You think this is just a fling, or the start of an office romance?" asked Tori wiggling her eyebrows.

* * *

 _AN: This is going to be just a one shot. However, if enough people are interested, I might write what happened during the first night at Erudite that Tris thinks about at the beginning. Perhaps if I have some inspiration, I might keep going with what happens next between Tris and Tobias. If I do keep going, would you rather know what happens that night between the pair, or just how their relationship develops? Reviews are most appreciated!_


End file.
